


The Dream Team

by Atomics



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: I suck at tags, In a way, Jim Moriarty/Steve Rogers sorta, Manipulative Jim, Minor Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty, Post-Reichenbach, Steve cant deal with finances, Tony Stark and his ridiculous parties, Undercover, Will add more as I go, but thats to be expected, not a lot, sorta - Freeform, undercover boyfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:32:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomics/pseuds/Atomics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the our favorite consulting criminal interacts with the Avengers?<br/>In my mind, this. </p><p>Basically I realized there is a serious lack of the Avengers dealing with Seb and Jim and decided to fix that myself.</p><p>As of 12/5 I added more to the ending of Chapter 5</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind.

Tony looked the man up and down again, discreetly, or at least he hoped discreetly. Something about this guy made Tony’s hair stand on end. A tall six foot something, sandy blonde hair and a wicked scar across his face. The man looked dangerous in a neat sort of way. Organized crime maybe? But he had thought Cap had routed up all of that in New York, well all the major players at least. And this guy didn’t look like no jumped up averaged joe.  


He had dogtags on, that much could be told by the outline through his shirt, eyes hidden by dark glasses and the faintest hints of a tattoo could be seen where his jacket rolled up on his left sleeve. _Definitely a jebees inducing person, but maybe I’m overreacting?_ Choosing action, Tony strode forward and quickly pulled out his new starktech phone and pretended to be absorbed in some important text or email.. _just a few more steps_..and SMACK. Wow that was a much firmer collision than he had hoped, but quick turn, stammer and apologize and _click click click, **got it.** __  
_

The man, definitely not from around here, british maybe, _had barely even registered __the other’s presence _and I ran right into him! Me, Tony STARK?! __Guy doesn’t say much more than a sentence before turning back and staring into the crowd again. _OK creepy. NOW I’m DEFINITELY checking up on this guy, and I got some pics to help._  
__

The walk back to the tower was a long walk, absolutely not as quick as Tony preferred, and the other NORMAL people were starting to take notice. Luckily, it wasn’t a long walk to the car Tony called, which should be showing up in three…two…one..here!

“Hey JARV, what can you tell me about tall stoick and creepy back there? “  


‘I’m sorry sir, but either the photos you provided were too distorted to make any significant matches or there are no files on this man.’  


‘That shouldn’t be possible, did you scan through foreign military files? He definitely had a pair of dogtags on him, same slight imprint Steve’s got.’  


‘I’ve already gone through the U.S. navy, army, national guard and marines, sir. I’ll expand my search to other governments but it will take more time.’  


‘Alright, do what you gotta do and let me know first thing once anything shows up.’  


‘Will do, sir.’  


Tony let the weird incident slip his mind as the tower came into view, after all he had other things to worry about, like whether or not Thor had accidentally broken another wall or the briefing Fury wanted everyone to attend today. _What time was that supposed to be at again? __  
_

“JARVIS, when was the meeting with Fury scheduled for?”  


“It began 5 minutes ago, you had previously requested not to be reminded of the briefing.’  


‘Well, shit.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, i'm posting the first couple of chapters all at once. I've already got them all written out and done and they're pretty short so I don't see why I wouldn't.

>>Boss, we may have a problem. SM

Sebastian hated having to text that but as loath as he was to admit it, that Stark guy could prove to be a problem. He would of just dealt with him as soon as he noticed the staring, but the guy was just too damn well known to get away with that. The whole thing would have blown up, easy. Everyone’s obsession with Tony Stark was something that Moran just couldn’t understand. From what he’s seen, the guy really wasn’t that impressive. 

>>I expect you to HANDLE problems, not come crying to me about them. JM

>>Stark spotted me. Couldn’t do anything without showing off my pretty mug for the paparazzi. SM

And wouldn’t that you be a nice cover picture? He could even imagine the headline to go with it. ‘Big brute seen manhandling Iron Man minus the Iron, will be jailed immently’ HAH and wouldn’t that just be _great_ for business? Boss would have my skin for a pretty lil’ tiger pelt.  
Sebastian leaned back against the car and scanned the crowd. Moriarty was inside the restaurant two buildings down the street and to the left. Some important business meeting for “James the accountant” to attend, more specifically, not an event for ‘my grumpy kitty to scare away boring Jim’s new friends’ and that’s all the bastard said before bounding off with his ‘Jim the accountant’ clothes and the new persona wrapped tight around him. No time frame, no objective, no nothin. 

>>He took a couple of pictures too, not that I’m doin anything very interesting out here. SM

>>Is someone growing impatient? Don’t worry, tiger, we’ll talk at the hotel. Daddy won’t keep you waiting for too much longer. JM

Sebastian scoffed as he put his phone back into his pocket and grabbed his pack of cigarettes, slipping one out and into his mouth with on hand and using the other to dig around for a lighter. Not ‘too much longer’ could mean anything from five minutes to an hour. He could take off, Moriarty or well _James __had the keys but it wouldn’t take much to hotwire the car and just go, head back to the hotel. _There’s a bar there, and I haven’t cleaned my .45 in a while. __But Sebastian just shook his head, smoked his cigarette and waited. _Like a good little soldier. _____


	3. Chapter 3

By the time Tony got back up into the tower, he decided to just skip the meeting. They could just fill him in later if it was even anything important, which it probably wasn’t. Instead he headed up to the main living area and pulled out his tablet, checking out all the latest news outlets and was happy to see his upcoming charity mixer front and center. _Pepper really went all out this time, ice sculptures, three chocolate fountains, four different catering companies all it needs is some fireworks. Easy fix._  


‘Hey JARV?’  


‘Yes, sir?’  


‘Say, if I wanted to add a fireworks show to the fundraiser, would our usual guy be available?’  


‘If Robbinses Fireworks is what you are referring to, then yes. I put them on standby for the event last week.’  


Tony leaned back and smiled. ‘Fantastic, give them the green light, will ya?’  


‘Will do, sir. Is there anything else I assist you with?’  


‘No, I think I’ll head down to the lab. You still scanning for anything on that guy from earlier?’  


‘Yes, sir. So far nothing has come up. You’ll be the first to know when something does.’  


‘Good..good..’ Tony trailed off as he eyed the coffee maker. He’d been up all night and was ready to crash if he went without a little pick me up. Walking over, he heard the elevator noise ping. _That’s a little sooner than I imagined, those meetings usually drag on foreeeever._ He just shrugged and continued to tap at the machine until the heating light turned on.  


‘Hey there, Tony. Meeting over early?’ Steve’s voice carried from the other end of the room as he slid into the couch. ‘I must not of missed much.’  


‘Wait, you played hookey too? Finally I’m not the only one with some common sense around here. So yeah, I guess it’s not over early.’ Tony grabbed his cup and moved to lean on the counter, facing towards Steve. ‘How come you bailed? I thought you loved those briefings.’  


‘I don’t LOVE them, Tony, but they’re important. Keeps everyone up to date. At least when those who choose to attend.’ This time it was Captain America looking over towards the genius, with that awful _I know you can do better look_ on his face.  


‘Hey, you’re in the same boat as I am this time! Plus, I’m tired of getting the stink eye from Fury every time I show up late. Buut you didn’t answer my question, Cap. What noble deed kept you from your _precious_ briefing?’  


This time Steve chuckled, ‘Well, if you must know, I had a meeting with a new accountant, trying to get everything in order. What with my old army pension and the ridiculous amounts SHIELD has been giving me, I don’t know what’s what and it’d be nice to give something back to community.’  


Tony scoffed, ‘You really didn’t have to go out and find an account for that. Just say the word and I’m on it. You don’t need to pay some poor sap some outrageous fee for a job he’s probably won’t be able to navigate.’  


‘Well, for one: I don’t need you poking around my finances and two: this guy is great. Seemed to really know what he was doing and even had a lot of good suggestions for different charities to help fund. Wonder if you know him, name’s James McGevin.’


	4. Chapter 4

Steve Roger’s was not usually so taken with a person, at least, not someone he just met. Who knows, maybe he just hasn’t been interacting with non-SHIELD or non-Avengers for too long. Either way, he was glad that when he first ran into James, _No, Jim, he said he prefers Jim,_ when he first ran into Jim that he hadn’t just thrown his business card away like he originally planned.  


Truthfully, he did really need someone else to take a look at the complicated jumble of numbers and paperwork that was his finances. Between his army pension, his cut of the movies and all the new Captain America merchandise alone, Steve was in for a headache, not to mention what SHIELD was currently paying him and the little he had put away before the war.  


What he _did_ manage to get out of it all though, was that he had plenty money to pay someone who actually knew what they were doing to help him out, and when he was literally running into accountants at his coffee shop, well he was going to take that as a sign.  


Even so, he was pleasantly surprised when he met Jim for lunch, although he felt guilty for having to bail on the briefing, Fury would probably be upset but it still beat having to reschedule with Jim, _again. Surprised he still agreed to meet me after having to cancel so many times. Guess its a perk of being Captain America these days._  


Steve shook his head and continued on when the elevator opened up to his floor of the tower. He still had time to hit the gym before dinner, and since he skipped his morning workout to try and go over some of the paperwork one more time before the meeting, he was itching to go.  


But first, he checked his voicemail and double checked the status of his fridge and cabinets. Tony wanted to have groceries delivered to him weekly, like he did with the other inhabitants of Stark Tower, but Steve prefered to do his own shopping. No matter what happened, he didn’t think he could ever get used to this kind of luxury. _Everything is so different here._ It was the same New York, _but a lot happens in 70 years, and i’m still back there._  


Steve took a grounding breath, closed the fridge and walked to his bedroom to grabbed his gym bag. _Sitting around feeling sorry for yourself won’t change anything, Rogers. There’s a lot of good I can do here._ And with that he headed back towards the elevator and punched the number for the underground gym.  


Later he’ll call Natasha and get caught up on what’s going on, maybe invite Sam and her to the farmers market with him tomorrow, ask them what they think about some of the different charity foundations Jim mentioned today. As long as he was here, he might as well do some good.


	5. Chapter 5

Finally back at the hotel, Sebastian watched as Jim typed furiously on his phone, his face contorted and suddenly said phone was flying into the wall.  


Seb raised an eyebrow gaining a weak snarl in response before his boss blew out some air and walked into the other room, presumably after his laptop which was still lying on the desk in the master bedroom. _(Yes, **master bedroom**. This hotel suite spanned half of the entire floor level with three bedrooms, full kitchen, two baths and a bloody sitting area the size of Moran’s childhood home Which is to say Jim Moriarty was ‘roughing it’.)_  


They were only meant to stay here for a week, maybe two before heading to one of Moriarty’s houses in California and setting up shop there for the foreseeable future. Faking your death seemed to be just the excuse Jim needed to justify tearing up his empire and rebooting cross the pond.  


It didn’t matter much to Moran, sure his main job was a little slower now that the majority thought his boss had offed himself, but it could only be a matter of time before the secret was out in certain dangerous circles and from what could be gathered, there was already some minor speculation. If not about Moriarty’s whereabouts, then at least his ‘pet dog’s’. _As if I were something so easily put down as a mad dog. HAH. Like to see em try, hasn’t worked quite so well for em before and I could use some fun._  


Before he could fondly relive the last good fight he’d had, ( _back in Rewa, India_ ) Jim walked back into the room with a smile on his face that Moran knew from experience only meant trouble. 

‘Soo, Tiger, you up for putting on a little play for our friends?’  


_Friends..?_  


Sebastian hid his curiosity by getting up and reaching for the pistol he had disassembled before leaving that morning. He made a small grunt and proceeded to piece it back together, eyeing Jim warily over his shoulder.  


‘Oh _please_ , do contain your _excitement_ , Sebby. I knoow you’re itching for something to do and all and well, let’s face it, after your frankly sloppy work today with _Iron Man_ ’ He said the name as if it were a joke _Hell to him it probably was._  


‘I had to make some adjustments in my original plan. But I am nothing if not changeable. In fact, I do believe it’ll work to our advantage.’  


Jim leaned against the wall and made a show out of picking invisible dirt from under his nails, smug smile firmly in place.  


‘Well, boss. You gonna share with the class or do I got time to hit the bar downstairs first?’ Sebastian turned to face the man fully, pistol in hand and waved it, urging Jim to get on with it already.  


‘Oh, don’t fret, tiger. We’ve got time before our first big performance and I already laid out your new identity for Mr. Stark to happen across. The only thing left is for us to move into our new place. Can’t very well be found not where we’re supposed to be. Wouldn’t you agree?’  


‘What happened to California? Thought we were leaving next week.’  


‘A unique and exciting opportunity has arisen. There is no other city I would dream of going right now.’  


‘So.. we’re going undercover. In _what? Starks tower?_ ’ Sebastian laughed with the last bit, voice dripping with sarcasm. That is, until Moriarty pulled his attention away from his nails and glared in his direction. Moran’s faced dropped and his posture straightened automatically. He liked to think he knew his boss’s moods and how to navigate away from being on the short end of his bad ones, but some days were still a surprise. Even so, when Jim gave a wide, feral smile, he didn’t flinch and instead forced a smirk.  


‘When do I get started?’

Several hours later found Sebastian standing in front of a shoddy run down bar, green flickering lights read ‘The Luk enny’. Though in daylight he knew it to actually to form a more coherent sign. Last time he had been here was over two years ago, but around 8 months was when they last heard from the place.  


Really, this sort of job was below his pay grade these days. But well, he’d been cooped up too long on that plane and now this damned city that when Jim had said to send someone to ‘inform of the cancellation of their contract’ he’d offered to handle it personally.  


Moran dropped his cigarette and made for the door, revealing in the buzz from the nicotine and the creative freedom he had when working alone. _Might even grab a drink while I’m here._ The booze was sure to be nothing like what was in the suite’s fully stocked ‘mini’ bar _but those drinks didn’t come with the lively nature one could get at a shit hole like this._ After being fully briefed on what this Moriarty’s ‘little play’ required, he _deserved_ a drink or two.  


Inside the place was exactly what Sebastian had been expecting. Cracked ceiling, mold in the back and the same dingy look about it as before. If anything had changed since his last visit _well it sure wasn’t for the better._ Same thing you see at the bottom of every city. Sebastian felt right at home walking up to bar and taking a seat.  


 _Two exits and only three inside, one of em exactly who I need. This is gonna be easier than I thought._ He gave a wide, if not exactly friendly, smile to the barkeep, feelings his lips pull on the scar tissue the jagged across his cheek. The recognition followed by fear in the man’s eyes only seemed to confirm his suspicions.


	6. Chapter 6

Tony Stark’s damn charity mixer was in _less than a week_ and Steve wasn’t quite stupid enough to deny how nervous he was.  


Before the war, he and Bucky couldn’t even dream about something like a trademark Tony Stark party. Sure every once and a while they would talk about how _one day_ they would make it out of their dingy little apartment. Steve was going to be a world renowned artist, Bucky said it was only a matter of time and he, well Bucky was going to be the big shot actor and producer. _‘Look at this face, Stevie. The camera’s going to **love me** , I just know it.’_ Bucky would beam over at him and laugh. _If only he could see me now_ Steve mused.  


The worst part was that he had actually let Tony goad him into saying he was bringing someone. He was suppose to be _Captain America_ he shouldn’t of even let Tony get under his skin like that, but now he just couldn’t bring himself to admit that he really didn’t know anyone outside of the Avengers/SHIELD (not to even mention someone who would actually be interested in this sort of thing).  


In fact, the only person he had actually spent time with not as Captain America in the past month, was Jim. And he sure wouldn’t be interested in attending, _then again Jim was the one with a background with Charity work maybe he would like it, even if it’s a little last minute.._ Acting before he had a chance to convince himself not to, Steve got out his phone and dialed the number programmed in for his accountant. _He’s your **accountant** for christs sake, this is an awful idea._  


Jim McGevin answered after the second ring.  


“Helloo, Mr Rogers, is it? To what do I owe the pleasure?” His Irish lilt seemed more prominent over the phone than it had in person.  


“Uh, yea. Hey. Sorry, I know this probably goes beyond our business relationship, not to mention last minute but” _just spit it out Rogers, don’t stall_ “Well, I was wondering if you would be interested in accompanying me to the upcoming Stark Charity Mixer, it’s next Friday and I know this is last minute but-”  


“Steve, it’s okay, it’s okay. Just wait, you’re actually inviting me to go? I-I’m honoured. I would love to.”  


“Really?” he felt relief flood his body “That’s great. I can pick you up at say 5:30? Unless you’d rather meet me there?”  


“No, 5:30 sounds great, I’ll email you my address first thing.” Steve heard a crash and the muffled sound of yelling in the background, followed by a stream of apologies.  


“Is everything alright?”  


“Yes, yes, I’m sorry, now just isn’t a great time-- _please Seb, just calm down I’m hanging up now._ I’ll see you then.”  


The line went dead.  


Steve couldn’t help the mixed feeling he was having, but he was sure he was making something out of nothing. Still the last half of the call played over and over in his head that night before he could fall asleep.


End file.
